Hyperdimension Neptunia: Future Onwards! ReBirth
by TMCraze
Summary: A new modified plot means a new modified summary. Landon had never been caught up in anything bad (well except for his brother), but when he finally meets Neptune...his brother starts coming after him and his cousin and eventually Landon faces a whole company of Gamindustri dedicated to reproduction of crappy games and such. Summary sucks. OOC later chapters. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

Hyperdimension Neptunia: Future Onwards Re;Birth

_Prologue_

**_The man who can own up to his error is greater than he who merely knows how to avoid making it. -Cardinal de Retz_**

* * *

"Oh hell...what time is it?" I ask myself

Hey. Name's Landon Takihiko. I'm 15 years old and living in Planeptune. Alone. Currently I live in a small house alone, that also goes for the fact that most of the time I'm inside. Of course I still go out a lot, but mostly I'm inside finding and playing new games. When it's not that, I'm writing stories in Nepfiction. Currently I'm doing nothing since I just woke up. There's this truce thing supposed to go on today, can't believe the goddesses are actually calling a truce. Been fighting for what seems forever.

I do go to the coliseum and fight other people. Often get caught up in CQB battles since I use an assault rifle for fighting in there. I have a sword but...it's sucky to say the least.

I get up from my bed and put on some slippers. I walk to my closet and open it up. Eh...I guess I'll just go for a white tee with orange outlines. Throw in black shorts with an orange outline and matching sneakers to go along with it. Might as well wear the white Fox hat with orange fox logo and outline.

After changing into my clothes, I head into the kitchen. I put some toast in the toaster and turn on the tv. News reporter talkin bout the ceremony coming up. Turns out I had to leave the toast in the toaster for a bit, seeing the people showed on tv made me realise that I need to wear a tuxedo.

So I go back into my room and change. Ceremony starts at 10 AM...it's 9:20 right now. Only takes me about a 10 minute walk to get to the Basilicom...might as well go there and finally meet Neptune in person. So glad my cousin Tanya knows her. Tanya doesn't like to be known as my cousin since she considers me lazy. Which to be honest, I am not lazy.

I'll save Elite Beat Online for another time... I head out the door and walk towards the basilicom. Out on the streets of Planeptune, it's hella busy since the ceremony is going on. People frantically shouting, people running from store to store and so forth. I finally reach my destination and head inside. The basilicom being a fairly large place, is filled with banners signifying unity among the goddesses. Tables and chairs line the main floor. Everywhere but the upstairs has been touched, the upstairs being Neptune and her sisters room. Honestly, why the ceremony for such a small event? I mean it's not like the truce is gonna last that long honestly...

Out in the back of the basilicom, Tanya spots me.

"Hey Landon! Over here!" she shouts in the distance, waving her hand at me.

So I make my way through the crowd and to Tanya. She greets me with a hug.

"Where's Neptune?" I ask

"Wait for it..." Tanya responds

"Wait for wha..." is all I could say before Neptune herself glomped me out of nowhere

"So this is Landon?! He's so cute!" shouts Neptune

"Ow! Get off!" I shout back.

"Onee-chan!" shouts Nepgear

Neptune gets off me and i brush off any dust in my suit

"Not the introduction I was expecting..." I say

Tanya's sweat drops, "Well...i said that you would be surprised...heh...heh" she says as she scratches the back of her head.

"Argh...I thought you meant in beauty..." I reply. I shake my head.

Tanya gestures me to greet the lilac haired girl.

"Nepgear, Landon. Landon, Nepgear" says Tanya

"Nice to meet you Ms. Nepgear" I say formally. Bowing my head.

Nepgear's sweat deops, "No need for formalities. Just call me Nepgear" replies Nepgear

"Okay then..." I say. I look to Tanya,"Where are Neptune's friends?"

"Right behind your cousin" says a voice

Tanya steps to the side and introduces the two standing behind her.

"IF, Landon. Landon, IF." she says as she gestures a handshake. We do so. If looks like a guy, but from what Tanya has told me, she is a girl. I'd describe her outfit but nah.

"Next. Compa, Landon. Landon, Compa" she introduces Compa

"Nice to meet you! Can I call you Lane or Lan or something like that?" asks Compa

"I'd prefer you call me Landon, but Lan is okay." I reply

"Ok Lan!" shouts Compa enthusiastically

Now would I want to explain Compa's outfit? Nah, do the research yourself on what she looks like. Plus, Tanya had already showed me pictures of them before I met them.

I see Tanya checking her wristwatch nervously.

"Well...looks like we gotta go. See ya Landon" she says as she ushers the three hurriedly to trug along with her

"Oh hell no, I'm coming with you guys" I say as I trug along with them as well

"Damnit..." she mutters, "Oh well..."

"How do you keep up with her?" I ask Tanya in a whisper. Pointing to Neptune. (Who's chatting with IF and Compa)

"I don't, I'm really only here to help calm down Histoire" Tanya replies

"Who's Histoire?" I ask

"Right here." says a sort of mature kawaii voice behind me

I turn behind me to find a small person floating on a book. She looks like a loli or a shota...hehe

"Why do you need to keep her in check?" I ask Tanya

"You'll see. About now is when Neptune runs off" replies Tanya

I look to the left of me, and true to what Tanya said. Neptune was somewhere else.

Tanya: 3...

I can see Histoire getting annoyed, she's trying to remain calm.

Tanya: 2...

Histoire's face is getting redder and slowly but surely starts forming a fist

Tanya: 1...

"GET BACK HERE NEPTUNE!" shouts Histoire as she flies around furiously looking for Neptune

"So what is Histoire exactly? Seems like a fairy to me." I ask Tanya as we calmly walk to wherever Histoire is flying off to.

"She's actually the tome of this world" replies Tanya

"Wait...what the..." my brain is still trying to comprehend it, "So that's why she gets pissed easily and is on Neptune's case?" I ask

"Yep, pretty much. Since I do counselling nowadays, IF asked me to take the job fulltime to not only counsel Histoire, but also keep her in check when she gets into a fit of rage like this" Tanya explains

"Eh...couldn't have gotten much better could it?" I ask

Tanya shrugs, "Eh...it's been worse. Gotta go though, been like half an hour." says Tanya walking a bit faster, "Thing starts at 10 you know? You should probably find a front spot in the front of the Basilicom. It'll be packed by now."

"Will do. I'll probably end up looking for IF and Compa. Might as well take the VIP front row ya know?" I say as I head for the front entrance of the basilicom.

As I head out the doors, the extension has already been made. They had to extend the front of the basilicom to make for a big grand walkway for the goddesses. Of course the CPU candidates have to watch as well.

Since it's so packed, I end up saying a lot of "Excuse me" and eventually end up where IF, Compa and Nepgear are already fitted in their spots. Took me like 9 minutes to get here. Big holographic screens appear everywhere, but that doesn't matter as I get to watch as the main event unfolds right before my eyes

* * *

**Notes: **So here is the reboot to the Future Onwards series. I know I started this RIGHT after I deleted the original Future Onwards story...but I didn't want to keep you guys hanging for long. Now for the two main reasons as to why I deleted the original version.

1. After going back and (trying to) read(ing) the first few chapters. I myself couldn't read it.

Onwards was my first experiment fanfiction after my very first fiction. That being the Rockman Ciel fic I deleted a day after I published it.

And so there you go. Hopefully everybody likes this new prologue and the chapters for this fic to come. Let the brutally honest reviews and constructive criticism begin!


	2. New Beginnings

**Sidenote: **Those of you who submitted OC's (SM DO NOT RESEND ANY!) please resend your OC's via PM. I kinda forgot some names and or skills so yea. Please do so

* * *

Hyperdimension Neptunia: Future Onwards Re;Birth

_New Beginnings_

**_Today is not just another day. It is a new opportunity, another chance, a New Beginning. Embrace it. - Kush & Wizdom_**

* * *

"Damnit boy, where are you?" asks a tan skinned man. He is wearing a light grey jacket with a white short sleeve shirt underneath it. On top of the jacket is a yellow tie. He wears black pants along with everything else. A red stripe runs along the left part of the pants. His face sports a stubble, and has a scar on his left cheek. The man also has grey hair with streaks of black in it.

**Whew I'm tired from explaining all that.**

"Who are you?" asks the man. Fists at the ready.

**None of your business. You're looking for Kevin are you not?**

"How do you..." the man says before getting cut off by moi

**Anyways yea, it's me TMCraze here back as the ass author. The man featured above will be introduced shortly. But we still have a few chapters to go before we can introduce Kevin and the other two OCs again. LANDON POV!**

* * *

Wait! Before we do anything. People wanted to know what Tanya and I look like. IF and Compa will be described later in the story. Me? Med build, 6 pack, asian face and nothin else. Clothes will be described in scene after this. Tanya has med build as well and kinda american-ish face. She's with me in the next scene so I'll explain here clothes there. IF and Compa are with me as well.

(scene switch)

_2 days later_

"Oh for fucks sake..." I say as I facepalm myself. I'm in the coliseum and facing off against Neptune herself. In her HDD form as well!, "WHAT THE HELL MAN! WHY CAN'T IT BE SOMEONE OTHER THAN YOU?!"

I'm wearing a simple green shirt and simple orange shorts. Blue sneakers on my feet and white cap on my head. But here's the thing... I know that we're all defaulted to level 1 but we still keep a bit of our attack stats. So that still makes Neptune a threat even in the arena.

"Why not? You chicken?" asks the CPU

I really can't take her seriously in that plug suit of hers... "Ah fuck it" I say as I put my weapon behind me. It disappears and what appears before me is a basic metal sword. We have this thing called discs you see. They hold all information and items. The info is separated into two categories, casual info and battle info. Normally one can't fight in public unless the battle hud loads up, and that can take some time. But here right now, it's easy to fight because it preloads all info into every server.

"Well then, bring it on!" shouts Neptune.

I mutter "Boost of Faith" and charge fast at Neptune. Boost of Faith is my dash ability, shame that I have to activate it but whatever.

_CLANG!_

Neptune's sword hits mine just in time. Judging by how her sword is a futuristic katana, you would expect my sword to break tight now. I guess it can hold up.

"HNNnngh!" shouts Neptune as she shoves my sword out of my hand.

"Shit..." I mutter and I make a mad dash for my sword, constantly muttering Boost of Faith because it has a 1 sec cooldown.

Unfortunately, Neptune is even faster. She almost sliced me in half before I got to my sword. Luckily I grabbed it and rolled out of the way of her slash.

No need for announcements from the announcer. The whole crowd PLUS the announcer is watching this with the utmost seriousness. I can tell they're surprised a person like me has lasted even a minute up against Neptune. Normally those who go against her die in under a minute. She normally doesn't even have to expel any energy in those matches, but here she has to. Leave it up to a level 20 to match Neptune's easy mode. Let's see how I pair up against her hard mode.

"You do know I'm gonna go hard on you now right?" asks Neptune

"Just what I expected you to say. Bring it" I reply

_CLASH!_

_CLANG!_

_CLASH!_

_K-CHIINK!_

_CHINK!_

"We're going nowhere..." I say to Neptune, currently our swords are locked together

"That is true." she says as she un-locks our swords and steps back. I do the same.

"Shining Fate!" I shout

"Cross Combo!" Neptune shouts

"Boost of Faith! Blades of Fate!" I shout once more

With that I'm faster (and more powerful) than her and I execute my move before she does.

So how does my move work exactly? Well...I first unleash an auto-aimed upper slash from my blade. Shooting her up in the air, then I cook a grande and wait a bit before slashing her in the air again and pinning the grenade to her. The grenade does the rest of the damage. Total hits? 10. Total amount of HP lost? She's already dead.

_GASP!_

I shrug and just leave the arena. I wait a bit in the lobby and Neptune appears in front of me. She's not in her HDD form. Her weird white and purple vest thing, white d-pads in her lighter pruple hair, purple and lighter skirt, knee high blue and white stocks nad folded purple boots. White on the inside and Neptune's signature logo on the front of the folded part of her boots.

"Heya, you did really good there! I coulda had ya!" shouts Neptune

One would ask how Neptune goes from being mature in HDD form to lazy in her normal one. But, Tanya told me that the residents of Planeptune had already gotten used to this due to many certain events.

"Eh...just got lucky I guess..." I reply

"I'll get you next time!" shouts Neptune, "Hey! I saw you yesterday! What's your name? Is it Lando...Lan...Argh! What is it!'

"It's Landon." I reply

"Alright! Can I call you Lando?" asks Neptune

"No not really" I reply, I really don't like that name

"Alright! Lando it is!" shouts Neptune

"Wait what the...THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" I retort

IF and Compa walk up behind me.

"She's going to use that name no matter what. Happened to me" says IF

"Oh what the..." I was about to say

" Please stay calm!" says Compa worriedly

"Alright..." I say

"Wonna head out to someplace?" asks IF

"Sure, where do you have in mind?" I ask

"Fourth Wall Restaurant, near the skybridge" IF replies

"Ok then, let's head there" I say

I follow IF's lead to said restaurant, 3/4s of the way there, a man walks up to me.

"Landon Takihiko I take it?" asks the man

"Yea...who are you?" I ask cautiously

"Fight me, fist fight 1 on 1." says the man

"What's in this for me?" I ask

"Some new equipment." the man replies

"Fine, but what if you win?" I ask again

"You're coming with me" the man replies

"How do you know all this stuff about me?" I ask

"Fight me" retorts the man

"Ah gawd...Fine" I say

The man leads us to an open grassfield which ironically is near the restaurant.

"Wait...aren't you..." IF and Compa were about to ask

"Shut it IF, Compa. Don't tell him anything" the man retorts

"Still the same, never changes" they both say in unison sadly

So...he knows those two as well eh? Even more of a reason to fight this guy.

Battle HUD: Battle start! Skills, abilities and the such are activated. Please be aware of any civilians and have a nice day! ?: Level: 80 Landon: Level 15

Damn...level 80...whatever. The man and I put on some glasses (this is standard), and in front of me appears my hud. It's a minimalistic hud, but in the top right it shows me, my health bar and my name. On the top right is the man's health bar and a question mark. Weird...normally people put their names in. Guess he doesn't want right now. Either that or his privacy settings are different.

"Boost of Faith.." I mutter as I dash at him, throwing a jab at his stomach. I dash right past him and stop. I turn around to see him just standing there. he didn't even flinch! "Aww shit..."

"Crimson Hook!" shouts the man as he charges forward. I try to move out of the way but Boost of Faith is recharging so...the man ends up doing a powerful right hook to my stomach. Sending me flying into a nearby (and not to mention the only tree) in sight. I'm coughing up blood already

Battle HUD: Landon Takihiko: -2000 of 2500. ?: 9000 of 9000

"Gah!" I try to move. I can't. (I'm actually just faking it, even though I'm weak to physical attacks. Somehow I can still move)

"You're done for" says the man as he walks close to me

"Boost of Faith..." I manage to murmur under my shallow breath. I quickly dash out of the way fast enough to dodge his fist. "Blades of Fate and Ultimatum Twist!"

I start spinning around multiple times and when I spin fast enough to move, I spin faster. thus making a spinning vortex. I quickly move close towards the man and begin to do work. When using Ultimatum Twist, when a person is inside, I have the ability to create swords as I please. Those swords being rather weak though. I send the man up in the air create 19 swords. Each hitting him from varying directions. Lastly, I let the man fall and hit him one more time with my fist.

Battle HUD: ?: -2500 of 9000

"Ergh..." the man grunts as he gets up quickly.

"Shining Fate!" I shout

I rush at him, ready to throw a punch in. I cook a nade just in case he catches my punch.

True to my prediction, he catches the punch. "Nice try kid" the man says

"You ready for the next part though?" I ask

I place the grenade in his jacket and push him away with my feet. 'Boom" I whisper

The grenade explodes. His jacket and shirt are gone. How much damage did I do though?

Battle HUD: ?: -3000 of 6500

"You're done kid" says the man. He's spitting blood like I was.

He dashes at me, I use Boost of Faith to side step him. But he catches his footing (bet he expected me to do so) and grabs me by my shirt.

"Destructive Blitz!" shouts the man as he jabs me in my stomach and does a spin kick to launch me into the air. He finishes with a powerful straight punch and I'm in the respawn room. Just great

* * *

_**3rd person POV**_

"So..how are you Diego?" asks IF

"Eh...doing good. You and Compa have gotten smaller since I met you two" responds the now named Diego

"Wait...where are all these memories of you coming from?" asks Compa

"That explains how we know you. You met us in another Gamindustri and our memories from there are flooding back to us here." explains IF

"Bingo" Diego replies

"Wait...what's your name mister?" asks Compa

"Diego Corrida." Diego replies

Landon appears behind Diego

"What'd I miss?" he asks

* * *

_**Landon POV**_

"Not much" IF says to me. She explains everything to me

_5 minutes later_

"Okay, I understand now. Why are you taking an interest in me Diego?" I ask

"You look like you could be one of Kevin's friends. That and the fact I wanted you to prove your strength. I did watch you beat Neptune after all" explains Diego

"I see, who's Kevin though?" I ask

"Never mind then, can I stay with you?" asks Diego

"WHAT?! I BARELY JUST GO TO KNOW YOU!" I shout

"Well thing is...lost all my credits from the other Gamindustri. You didn't give me that much credits to get a hotel anyways" Diego explains

"Damnit...fine" I retort

And with that...I have a person staying at my small house...just great...

* * *

**Notes: **There you have it, chapter 2. Probably screwed up on something but whatever. REVIEW!


	3. (BAD) Family Reunion Pt1

Hyperdimension Neptunia: Future Onwards Re;Birth

_ (Bad) Family Reunion Pt1_

_**You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you. - Desmond** **Tutu**_

* * *

**Sidenote: **I don't like doing these often mind you, but after noting Corrida has an EX Drive (so do Nep and the others), I thought I might as well add an EX drive for good ol' Landon and Tanya. They're nothing powerful, just above average in their moveset.

Landon's EX Drive: Fate's Divine Madness: Landon does 6 hits shaped in a hexagon, kicks opponent up into the air and drop kicks the enemy (not without a pre-cooked frag before the kick of course), when opponent is close to the ground, he then thrusts his sword straight through middle. Sending opponent few feet. 15 hit combo, med damage.

Tanya's EX Drive: Triple Break; Tanya does a triple punch, then does a triple kick. She then proceeds to do an uppercut from the ground up, and when the person falls down to the ground, she throws a right hook to the stomach and finally throws her sword., sending victim flying into a wall (or anything for that matter) strong enough for debris to fall. 20 hit combo, med damage.

Now I know that the two EX Drives are very similar, but you have to realise, the two are cousins. So they would have at least one move that is similar to the others or one shared move altogether. (In this case it's the former)

* * *

_1 day later_

Family...something you're supposed to cherish and be happy about. Sadly, I don't have that liberty. I need to narrate the present right now so...

When I wake up, It's 10 AM and I find that Diego has gone someplace else...Where did that bastard go?

"Hey Corrida, where are you?!" I shout as I walk into the kitchen. Corrida's not there either...what the hell. Eh, I'm hungry, let's go grab some cereal.

I walk up to the pantry and take out a cereal box, as I turn around to get a bowl, Corrida is standing right behind me.

"Boo" he says. I jump. Jeez...where was this guy? Diego is still wearing the same shit he wore yesterday...WHAT. THE. FUCK. Doesn't the bastard have some other type of clothes? Whatever...

"Where the hell were you?" I ask annoyed. Has I not been looking for him a few seconds ago?

"Avoiding you so I could scare you shitless. I woke up earlier than you so... yea" replies Corrida, "Make me some breakfast would ya?"

"Why can't you do it yourself?" I ask. After all, he did wake up before me.

"Want another hook to your stomach?" asks Corrida. His hand's glowing...shit!

"Fine...Whadya want?" I ask.

"Just make me that cereal you got" replies Corrida. Jeez...he could've snatched it from my hand a few minutes/seconds ago...

So I end up making that bastard his breakfast and now I have to change.

"You don't change clothes when you get up in the morning?" asks Diego

"HELL. FUCKING. NO." I say sternly. I stomp off to my room and get changed.

I open the closet, I choose to put on a light blue tee and some white shorts. I grab some black workout gloves and finally grab some white and blue sneakers.

I walk outside my room and meet Diego at the front of my house. Nice day today. No such monster warnings on the big ass holograms that litter Planeptune.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask Diego, "Cause I want to go to the coliseum"

"I have nowhere in mind..." replies Diego with his hand on his chin. It takes a few seconds before he finally says, "Sure, why not? Let's go to the coliseum"

So it takes us a few blocks but...we made it. Didn't help that there was traffic. Damn cars litter every street. Barely any red lights.

We walk inside. Inside is a huge lobby area with benches scattered everywhere. In the front if the building (where I am) to the side is a counter. Walk down a bit and to the left and right of you are doors to the spectator area for arenas 1 and 2. Walk further down and vice versa. There's a huge elevator in the middle that takes you down to the locker rooms. Walls are painted a light-darkish shade of blue, and that goes for every wall in this building. Even the roof. Sunlight lights the whole building by lots of glass windows by the way.

The clerk greets us. (A/N: Useless NPC I should've mentioned last chapter incoming!)

"Hey Landon, who's the guy beside you?" asks the clerk questioningly.

"Heya Alyona. Guy beside me is Diego. Diego Corrida" I reply. Gesturing towards Diego

Alyona Akulov, the clerk here at the coliseum. She had green eyes, blonde hair and fair white skin. This place doesn't have any standard uniforms since it's employee owned...but what Aly is wearing is a simple white formal shirt and blue skirt. Her hair is made in a ponytail and she wears black and white sneakers.

"Nice to meet you. Alyona Akulov" says Alyona

"Nice to meet you too Alyona" replies Diego. The two shake hands and we get back to business.

"What brings you here today Landon?" asks Alyona

"The usual, want to fight someone of course." I reply

"Would you like to participate in a deathmatch with Landon and whoever Landon goes against Diego?" asks Aly.

Diego ponders for about a minute before responding "Sure, why not"

"Good, let me get you signed up then" says Aly as she gestures Diego to follow her, "By the way Landon, I already got you a match up. I think you might like it. You can head into the locker room now"

"Thanks Aly" I respond, and with that I head into the elevator and down to the locker room. Which is a more closed space than what is the lobby. The locker room is coloured the same color as those of the walls in the main lobby, but now it is less open and now there are lockers lined up in 8 and in rows. Benches between those rows.

"Hey little bro!" shouts a familiar yet hated voice. That voice belongs to my brother Taichi. We do not live together and that I will explain after I kick his sorry ass.

"Aw fuck not you..." I mutter.

"What, you chicken?" asks Taichi mischievously. Now that he's walking closer to me, I can tell you what he's wearing. A green tank-top, grey shorts and some all black sneakers. Fags eyes are blue and his hair is blonde.

"Nope, was expectin' someone else" I say. I pick a locker and put my stuff in there. The arena we're in is pretty big so I have a chance to use my gun. Wouldn't help to make sure my blade is sharp though...

"Well today is the day I beat YOU in front of all YOUR fans. Ya little cunt" Taichi says in retaliation

"OOOoohhHHH! I'm so scared! Nope, I will gladly beat your ass like I have before" I reply in retaliation. This is more than sibling rivalry, this is war. And it's been happening for many years now.

"Hmmf..." Taichi retorts as he walks away to a locker away from me.

_Ding!_

Guess that means Diego's here. Might as well greet him.

When I go to greet Diego. I find that Tanya is there along with him. Knew she would come. Whenever Taichi's around, she likes to beat the living shit out of him.

"I scratch my head "Eheh...I guess it is kinda given that you would be here cous"

"Anything to beat the living daylights out of him" Tanya replies.

And with that small talk. Enough time has passed that it is now time for the actual match. We all walk up to a gate and one by one we all go out. Taichi goes first, they boo him of course. I go out and everyone cheers. Same goes for Tanya, and for Diego, everyone's just silent. After that all four of us go to opposite ends of the arena and get ready to fight.

"Have a fair fight all!" booms the announcer

"You're dead bro!" shouts Taichi

_3..._

"Not if I get you first you cunt!" shouts Tanya

_2..._

"Umm...what's going on?" asks Diego

_1..._

"Never mind it Diego. Just focus on the match" I say, readying my rifle.

_FIGHT!_

* * *

**Notes: **And so I leave you guys with a cliffhanger. So be it. Next chapter we see the full fight in all it's glory (I plan to make it pretty lengthy) and more elaboration on why Landon and Tanya hate Taichi so much. Not much else to say other than please do keep reviewing. I got no exams so I should be able to do more for this story now.

-Craze

(P.S. Sorry it's short)


	4. (BAD) Family Reunion Pt2

Hyperdimension Neptunia: Future Onwards Re;Birth

_(Bad) Family Reunion Pt2_

_**You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you. - Desmond** **Tutu**_

* * *

**Sidenote: **So it seems like this is a thing now. I'm well aware that I just reused the same stuff from previous chapter. But come on, this technically isn't a new chapter by any means. Just the other part of a two part one. No new quotes for now

* * *

In this version of the arena, we're all defaulted to level 10 (which is 5 levels below for me) and everything else is the same except for the level debuff.

This arena is a medium sized sandzone. Walls are big enough for no spectators to get hurt. Circle shaped.

The three dash at each other whilst I stay back and pop shots at anybody in my sights. Diego is going for Tanya whilst she is going for Taichi. I hit Taichi in the back of the head, dealing tiny amounts of damage. I decide to move.

"Gah! You stupid fuck, we're you?" snarls Taichi

"Pay attention asshole!" shouts Tanya as she is about to throw a punch to Taichi's head.

"Your too slow!" shouts Diego, "Crimson Hook!"

And with that, a crimson covered right hook hits Tanya in the stomach and she gets sent back a few feet.

Tanya starts coughing up blood, "Nice shot"

Another thing I forgot to mention in the beginning is that there is a 30 minute timer. Some matches are done before the timer hits 29 minutes, others last the full 30 minutes.

"Well this shit is useless now" I mutter as I put my sword behind me. It disappears and out in front appears my metal sword. Will elaborate more on our storage system soon.

Time for me to bring hell. This is gonna be fun.

"Boost of Faith" I shout, and with that I'm off towards whoever gets caught in my path.

Taichi just so happens to be the victim of the day (what a coincidence eh?) and I make an upper slash at him.

_SCHING!_

I grab hold of my footing (loose gravel) and U just watch whatever happens next. After all, I do like to be last.

Turns out Diego still has something against me so I can't even 'spectate', I jump before he can throw a straight punch at me. I look up, 6 minutes have passed since the match has started. Just need to prolong this.

"You chicken Landon?" Diego shouts.

"Hell yea, I take a hit from any of you and it's a frickin K.O for me" I retort. Surprisingly Diego has good enough speed, because when I landed... Diego had already caught up to where I landed, "Well fuck"

_SCHINK!_

Taichi made a dash for Diego. There's at most scratch marks everywhere.

"You're done kid" says Diego, wiping off some blood from mostly everywhere on his face, "Crimson Fury!"

A huge red cylinder like aura emits to the sky, and when I look at Diego, he is covered in a fiery crimson aura. O_O (Note to self, do not tick off Diego...EVER!)

"Days of Damnation!" roars Diego. Days of Damnation? Don't tell me this is his...too late. Diego rushes towards Taichi with a big burst of speed. It catches Taichi off guard and Diego grabs Taichi by his shirt. He slams Taichi into the ground and follows up with a punch strong enough to launch him into the air. Trust me, if I had any idea how that worked, I would tell you guys.

Diego then jumps up in the air and throws a punch straight downwards. THE FORCE OF IT MADE TAICHI GO THROUGH THE EARTH! Help me..

"Taichi is knocked out! That leaves Diego, Tanya and Landon left. Fair fight people" booms the announcer. 5 minutes have passed since that move. Pretty lengthy and...I'm fucked.

The crowd is roaring, them wanting us to continue. Hell, it's so loud I can barely narrate properly.

**Then why don't I do it?**

Who the fuck are you?

**Doesn't matter, Tanya's on your ass.**

That's true. Tanya is charging at me, and by the looks of it...she's going to use her EX Drive.

Tanya shouts "Triple Break!", I jump and instead she hits Diego. She starts off with three punches. One to the jaw, one to the stomach/gut, and one to the nuts. Repeat that with the kicks and add an uppercut from balls low.

I take the chance to deal in some hits. So I take a few pot shots to her knee before Diego falls (took like 30 seconds. xD) and get's caught in MASSIVE debris.

Diego got sent to a wall east of me, and boy is there a hole in the arena. A large circular hole is at the bottom of one of the spectator viewing areas. Loose gravel and cracks in the ground are everywhere. Diego get's up and I get a good look at him. Long story short, it looks like Diego's a mega pissed zombie about to lay waste on a helpless victim.

And so, Diego charges after Tanya. I follow right behind, hoping to activate my EX Drive when Diego lands the first hit on Tanya (Cause I know he will).

"You're mine bitch!" shouts Diego as he catches up to Tanya and throws a left hook. Perfect chance.

"Fate's Divine Madness!" I boom as I pierce both Tanya and Diego 6 times in a hexagon shape before continuing with 6 slashes in that same hexagon shape. I then kick both of them up into the air, grab 2 nades out of my pocket, and cook them. I then jump into the air and place both frags on each. The frags explode and I drop kick them. Before they even have a chance to recover, I thrust my sword straight as they're about to hit the ground.

Basically? Leaving them standing at the end of my EX Drive. Which calls for a combo loop.

_6 minutes later.._

"You done your spamming shit now kid?" asks Diego. He's furious, and only 6 minutes have passed...I think I'm gonna have to play runner role... Did I mention I ticked off Tanya too? ...

So I end up making a run for it. Tanya and Diego not far behind. They try to throw overhead punches at me and I just slide away.

Eventually, the two caught on and they tried something different

"Bastard! Come here!" shouts Tanya as she stomps her fet into the ground as I was sliding under her. (I was avoiding Diego originally). I jump out of the way and now Tanya is dashing after me again. Where her feet were though, there are now two craters. Cracks from those craters spreading, spewing bits of lava.

I run from Tanya to find that Diego is waiting for me

"Crimson Axe!" Diego shouts as he tries to axe kick while (again) I am sliding. I roll out of the way and now there is an even bigger crater than Tanya's where Diego's skill stopped.

"Holy shit..." I stop and mutter before running again from the two. Anyways...about Diego's 'Crimson Axe' move...how about you imagine him doing that move ten or so times.

What was now a nice smooth sandy surface of arena, has now turned into an almost exact replica of a volcano. Lava spews from geysers in the ground made by those two, and now there are cracks in the ground ALMOST EVERYWHERE!

So I just keep runnin and runnin and runnin, at one point I look at the clock to see 4 minutes have passed. 14 more minutes left...time to do it.

I stop running and stab my sword at Tanya. She get's caught off guard by my sudden stop and gets hit in the knee. I sweep kick her and do one upper slash, a lower one, and finally a straight peicing stab. Diego is right behind me, and he plans to use a skill. Perfect...

"Crimson Hook!" shouts Diego. He charges and I move out of the way. Before he even started his first one, he called out his second one. Crimson Haymaker. So what he ends up doing is first delivering a right hook to Tanya and unleashes about 10 punches to her.

"Double Breaker!" shouts Tanya. Now I'm in trouble, Tanya dashes at me (at like Mach 1 speed) and does a punch and a kick. The kick sending me flying, and when I do get to the ground, she finishes with another kick sending me a bit high, and lastly an overhead punch

"Landon Takihiko is knocked out! It's a final battle between newcomer Diego Corrida and veteran Tanya Mitsuko. WHO, WILL, WIN?!" booms the announcer before I get sent to the spawn room

**Told you Landon was fucked**

Fuck you Craze, you just came out of nowhere

**Ah shit, it didn't get put on. Either that or it's because your in purgatory**

The latter. Fuck you though

**Why? I haven't even done anything yet**

I still remember the shit you pulled in the original version of this fic though

**Well shit, nobody erased your memories then I take it?**

Yep. Now then...REVENGE!

_**RUNS**_

_A few hours or some later_

I appear back at the coliseum, back in the stands. What I'm seeing is that Diego has a slight advantage. He has ore health than Tanya, but they're pretty evenly matched. Diego is at 65%-ish health, whilst Tanya is at 45%-ish health. Kinda reminds me of my brother...speaking of which...I need to find my brother. He's bound to leave

I head out the exit doors near the stands and walk out into the main in the distance I see Taichi about to head out the front door of the building

"Where do you think you're going you bastard?!" I shout

He stops and turns around, "You know what bro? Fuck you and Tanya, I was trying to help you guys!"

"You think training us to become future assassins of the goddesses is helping us?!" I retort

"It would've paid good. It would've been better than that stupid monster hunting shit you fuckers do every month!" Taichi retorts back

"You know what? Fuck this, I'm done talking. Let's fight." I say before charging at Taichi

"Be my guest!" shouts Taichi as he draws a sword

_CLANG!_

Battle HUD: Battle activated. HP, MP, skills, abilities, etc have been activated. Please watch out for civilians and have a good fight!

* * *

_Flashback_

"Wake up bro!" Taichi whispers/shouts into my ear.

"Noo dude...you've been driving me and Tanya too hard already..." I say, play kicking Taichi away

"Dude, get up please. I'll buy you some new parts for your computer ok?" asks Taichi in a reassuring voice

"FINE!" I shout softly as I throw one of my pillows at him, "Now get out so I can change"

"Just make sure you head downstairs and not come in through the front door like you usually always do during breakfast." says Taichi closing the door behind him

Jeez the guy...I really was hoping to get more sleep because Taichi trained us in melee skills to 1AM yesterday. Sonot much sleep was grabbed. I would've expected him to start training later...but whatever. He's doing the best he can.

"But it's early..." I mutter as I get out of my bed and open up my closet. I choose a blue shirt and whitish-greyish shorts. I grab some black workout gloves and put on orange sneakers since I'm allowed to do that inside Taichi's house

I head out of my room, close the door and head downstairs to the table in the kitchen. (Like there's always supposed to be). I grab a seat.

"Morning Landon" says Tanya weakly. I worry about my cousin. She's older than me and has a job usually, so she's very much more sleep deprived than I am. I hope she's okay, don't want her to pass out or die from sleep deprivation. Her head is facing the table anyways...worried.

"What are we having for breakfast?" I ask Taichi. He's in the kitchen cooking something.

"Pancakes, bacon, hashbrowns and eggs." says Taichi as he shoves the hashbrowns into the oven.

"Eh...okay..." I reply. After a few minutes, the food is done and we all eat it. Tanya ate the most though, considering she's sleep deprived...I didn't expect her to eat that much

"Hey Taichi?" asks Tanya

"What is it?" Taichi asks back

"Mind if me and Landon go outside for a bit before training?" Tanya responds.

"Okay...not that long though..." says Taichi a bit worried

"Don't worry bro, it's not much" I assure Taichi

With that, we head out the front door and go to a forest. Our favourite place to go. There's a straightforward path surrounded by trees varying in size and color.

Tanya starts right away once we get here, "Today's the day you know"

"Yea...I guess we better get ready" I say, as I bring up my equipped items list to see I have everything.

"The day for what?" says a voice behind us. It's Taichi, and by the looks of it, he's not happy.

"The day this shit is over with" I respond, "We've seen the documents on your desk bro. You plan to use us to assassinate the goddesses!"

"This world honestly doesn't need them! It's gonna pay well!" Taichi shouts back

"But we actually like them Taichi. We could never do that, we also found that you were gonna hypnotise us after today!" Tanya retorts

"Shit...okay fine..." says Taichi as he slowly steps towards us, his left hand reaching behind his back.

I draw my sword and Tanya puts on some gloves. We get into our battle stances and...

"DIE BASTARDS!" shouts Taichi. His sword has materialised, and he plans to slash us overhead.

I counter with mine and Tanya sweep kicks him. Taichi falls and I try to stab my sword into him. He backflips and kicks my sword out my hands, landing into a nearby tree. Tanya tries to deliver a jumping axe kick, but Taichi just moves out of the way and shoves Tanya into a nearby tree.

I grab my sword, and with as much might as I could, I throw it straight at him. It hits him in his left arm and now there is a deep cut (my sword is on the other side as well) in his arm, and it's bleeding too.

Tanya is behind and punches Taichi in the back out the head. He's knocked out.

"Should we leave him here?" I ask

"Sure? Why the hell not. He's gonna be in poverty for awhile anyways" says Tanya as she shrugs.

We go back into Taichi's house, into his room, and grab all the documents about the assassination and other things. Thank god the 'training' is over with.

* * *

_SPLASH!_

Blood drips from both me and Taichi. We've been going at each other for 10 minutes, and we've already dealt each other big blows. (I.E. he got me first and I did Evade and Attack)

"Let's finish this..." says Taichi drawing his sword.

"Boost of..." I was about to shout when...

Battle HUD: Battle discontinued. An outside source has stopped the battle.

I turn behind me and see Aly behind me. Forgot she can stop these kinds of battles.

"Please not here boys. I know you two hate each other n' all...but come on! There's already a massive puddle of blood!" shouts Aly

With that, Taichi dashes off madly to wherever he's going to.

"You...lucky...bastard..." I say weakly before passing out.

The last I hear is, "GET HIM TO AN AMBULANCE!"

_In his mind_

**DUDE! YOU ALMOST DIED! WHAT THE HELL!**

Shut up Craze. I had to fight him, it was kinda the only chance

**YOU WOULD'VE HAD MORE CHANCES TO FIGHT HIM! I HAVE MORE PLANNED! ARGH!**

Wait...you didn't dictate what I did that time?

**No...**

My turn...WHAT THE FUCK?! I thought you own control of me since you're typing this very sentence out!

**Well I have to give you some free will...**

Whatever...

**POV SWITCH!**

Ba...

* * *

**_3rd Person POV_**

Landon is at a hospital, and Tanya is beside him on his bed. Diego behind her.

"Hey Tanya?" asks Diego

"What is it?" Tanya asks back

"I have something to take care of. When the guy awakes, tell him that I went ok?" Diego pleads

"Okay..." Tanya replies. With that, Diego is out the doors of Landon's hospital room and heading to wherever his destination is.

"Please be ok..." says Tanya worriedly. Checking his monitor screen.

Landon did care for Tanya after all. Making sure she was ok whenever she had problems. Now it's her turn, and boy is she worried

_In a different section of the hospital_

A teenage boy in a blue hoodie, cargo pants, black and white sneakers, fingerless gloves, messy black hair (and a sort-of ponytail for that matter), and dark green eyes. Is running from a teenage girl in a high-school uniform (seifuku) with black hair and blue eyes.

"KASUYA!" shouts the girl, "Give me back my sword!"

"No way Haruka my friend..." the now named Kasuya says calmly to the now named Haruka

* * *

**Notes: **And with that, this chapter is done! Sorry if it took so long, kinda was going through motivation phases. Sometimes I had the motivation to do this, sometimes I didn't. Finally glad to get this chapter out!

It seems as though Kasuya and Haruka are running through every hallway of the hospital. Which basically guarantees that they WILL bump into Tanya. Why did Diego have to go though? And what's with Taichi trying to make his cousin and brother assassins? Like come on, that's fucked up. Nothing much else. R&R pl0x.


	5. Friendships

Hyperdimension Neptunia: Future Onwards Re;Birth

_Friendships_

**_Friendship is precious, but friendship is precious, not only in the shade, but in the sunshine of life, and thanks to a benevolent arrangement the greater part of life is sunshine. -Thomas Jefferson_**

* * *

When I wake up, I find that I can't move. That and the fact that Tanya is sitting worriedly to the left of me.

The room I'm in is just a small room with standard hospital bed, curtains, and tables to either side. Nothing more, nothing less. Everything's painted white…which is fine by me…It's a hospital room! I'm awkward okay?!

She forces me up and hugs me, "Oh thank god you're okay"

"Yeah…I'm fine cousin." I reply, "But can you let go now? It hurts"

So Tanya lets go and I go back into the position I was before. Where's that damned guy Diego though?

"Ummm…Tanya?" I ask

"Yea, what is it?" Tanya asks back

"Where's Diego?" I ask again

"He had something to do" Tanya replies. That's good. If it's a fight, he had better beat the shit outa the person he's fighting. If it's something else? Meh…

"I grabbed your laptop from your house. It's to the right of you" says Tanya. I look to my right to see that it is there. Thank god, was gonna ask Tanya to grab it for me.

"Thanks" I say weakly. I struggle with grabbing my laptop, but I do and turn it on.

"I'm gonna head out. Okay?" asks Tanya

"Sure, why not?" I reply, and with that she's outside probably taking a walk.

* * *

**_3_****_rd_****_ person POV_**

"Oh god…I'm just glad he's okay.." murmurs Tanya to herself

"KASUYA-KUN!" shouts a voice from behind Tanya

"You're still not getting your sword Haruka!" says a man in a blue hoodie, cargo pants and fingerless gloves. He looks behind him to give the girl Haruka a raspberry, but ends up crashing into Tanya. Now that he's closer though, we see that he has messy black hair and green eyes.

"Fail Kasuya-kun" says the now named Haruka as she grabs her sword and gives the now named Kasuya a raspberry. Haruka though, wears a standard Japanese high-school uniform. A seifuku. We also see that she too has black hair just as Kasuya, but she has blue eyes instead of green.

"Watch where you're going..." says Tanya. She fell backwards and bonked her head a bit.

"Oh! Gomen'nasai miss!" says Haruka frantically. Bowing and about to book it (along with dragging Kasuya).

Tanya catches her shirt before she can even move, "Nice try girlie"

"Can you please let me go?" asks Haruka.

"Nope. You and your buddy are gonna explain why the fuck you were running HERE out of all places" Tanya says as she pulls both Kasuya and Haruka away to the main lobby.

The lobby is smallish-mediumish size. Painted white everywhere along the walls , sofas scattered mostly everywhere. In a corner is the clerk desk . Tanya pushes both Kasuya and Haruka to the nearest sofa and folds her arms.

"Ugh…" drones Kasuya, "We were just having a bit of fun (mostly me), what's your deal with dragging us here anyways?"

"THIS IS A FRICKIN HOSPITAL! YOU COULD'VE CAUSED SOMETHING BAD AND BIG TO HAPPEN!" booms Tanya angrily.

"SSSSSSSssssHHHHHHHhhhhh" the clerk retors.

"I already told you woman, 'Goman'nasai'" Haruka says

"I don't know what that means. All I know is that that's Japanese…heheh" says Tanya scratching her head

Haruka's sweat drops, "It means I'm sorry"

"Oh okay" says Tanya. She's about to leave for Landon's room when Haruka says…

"Wait…you're that girl from the coliseum match yesterday!"

"Yea, so what about it?" asks Tanya

"That was a close match! That guy Diego almost got you!" adds Kasuya

"Kasuya-kun...Diego-san did get her. Remember?" Haruka asks Kasuya

"Oh yeah...my bad...heheh" says Kasuya scratching his head

"It's okay. It was a good fight" Tanya says

"What's your name?" gleams Haruka. You could even see the sparkles and stars in here eyes!

Tanya's sweat drops, "My name is Tanya"

"Why are you here Tanya-san?" asks Haruka

Tanya's sweat drops again, "First off, none of that prefix thing. Second off, I'm here because Landon lost a lot of blood"

"How did Landon-kun lose blood. It must be a lot since he's here right?" comments Haruka. HOW MANY FRICKIN QUESTIONS DOES THIS DAMN GIRL HAVE?!

Both Kasuya and Tanya facepalm.

"He lost a lot of it because he had a duel with his brother, and yes. You can go see him" Tanya says angrily.

So they walk towards Landon's room.

**I'll say this right now. THAT IS A DAMN LOT OF SPEECH! My bad miina-san! (Miina='everyone' in japanese)**

* * *

_**Landon POV**_

So I'm watching videos when suddenly the door opens. In comes Tanya along with a girl who has black and blue eyes and is in a seifuku, and a guy who has black and green eyes and wears a blue hoodie, cargo pants and some fingerless gloves.

"Who're they?" I ask as I close my laptop and put it to the table right of me.

"Girl is Haruka. Guy is Kasuya. Both of you, that's my cousin Landon" Tanya says bluntly. Either the guy pissed her off (doesn't seem like the one to) or the girl did (definitely seems like the one to).

"REALLY?!" the girl now known as Haruka half shouts/half-whispers

"Hush down Haruka" shushes the guy beside her

"Sōrī Kasuya-kun" says Haruka bowing.

"You're japanese eh?" I ask

"Yea. comes from my family" Haruka replies

"Who're your parents?" I ask again (xD)

"Natsuru and Suguha. I tried saying more to Kasuya-kun, but the whole world just censored everything else" says Haruka.

"Eh..yeah...this world does that" I add as I scratch my head

"You two best be going now" Tanya says, trying frantically to usher the two out of my room.

"No Tanya-chan. I actually want to give him some tea before I leave" retorts Haruka

"It's good tea. I find that it helps in recovery" winks Kasuya

And so...Haruka puts her backpack down (Did the narrator and I forget to mention she had a backpack with her this entire time? xD) and from inside it, she pulls out a water boiler, an entire tea cup set and a mat.

First off, how she packs a water boiler into a backpack? I dunno. It's also the fact that she packed AN ENTIRE FRICKIN TEA CUP SET in her backpack. GG Haruka GG.

"Let's let it boil for a bit" says Haruka, "Explain to me why you're here Landon-kun? Please?"

"Ack!" I snarl, "Fine. I'll explain"

And so I end up telling her my backstory with Taichi and how that all related to the wound and such. She had so many questions though...good jesus she was annoying. No matter. All for the better.

_SSSSSSSSSssssss_

"Oh! Tea is done!" Haruka says happily. She pours it into a teacup and passes me the tea.

I put it on the table to the right of me.

"Arigatō Haruka-chan" I say, thanking Haruka. Wait...she's blushing! SHE'S FUCKING BLUSHING!

"Dō itashimashite" Haruka replies. With that, they're out the door, and only Tanya is left.

"Nice people eh?" I ask, facing Tanya

"Yea, they're a bit annoying to deal with though" replies Tanya

My sweat drops, "Heh heh...tell me later"

* * *

_One week later_

"Oh good jesus I am bored" I say. I'm back at my small shitty place that I call a house and now I'm bored as fuck.

Arena is out of the option since it's full as hell, monster hunting gig was cancelled because of what happened a week ago, and there's no new updates for any of the games I play.

"Why don't you spar with me or Tanya?" asks Diego.

I jump, "HOLY SHIT DIEGO! STOP SCARING ME!". I forgot to mention that I'm in my room getting rid of the cast. I literally stood up though.

"Whatever dude, spar with me" edges Diego

"Dude, no. I only just got my cast off. Doing a spar right after is a bad idea" I reply

"Alright, fine. You're still gonna have to make me that sandwich I asked for earlier." Diego blabs (Is that even a thing? xD) before heading out of my room

"HELL FUCKING NO DUDE!" I shout back

"You sure you want to say that?" Diego asks, crimson aura and creepy smile staring right at me

_GULP_

"Fine..." I mutter, and with that, Diego is on his way to wherever.

Good crackers I am bored as fuck now. I don't wonna 'chill' with Neptune because you know...she's Neptune. Tanya is busy dealing with Histoire and all my games have no updates or the updates aren't generally good.

"Hmmm...what about those two I met a week ago?" I ask myself, "What were their names again? Haruka and Kasuya?"

So I go onto my computer and try to find at least one of their numbers.

"Suguha eh?" I think to myself. Currently I'm stuck trying to find Haruka's number on Bluesheet's website, "Let's try Haruka Kirigaya"

Lo and behold I find her number using that name. I add her now found number to my cell phone and call her.

"Hello?" I ask on the phone

"Yes, who is this?" asks Haruka

"It's me Landon." I reply

"OH MY...H-Hi!" stammers Haruka

"Oh good jolts...Can I just come over to your place?" I ask

"Um...sure...let me clean up my house a bit..." Haruka replies. I can hear her running around her house.

"Whatever, I'm coming over" I say as I hang up the phone. I quickly find her address and head over there.

Wait...Kirigaya? That must be her maiden name, cause after I searched that name. I got Haruka Kiyoko...whatever.

_3 hours later_

Too tired..."Haruka...pass me water before I..."

* * *

_**Haruka POV**__** (**_**Cause I can)**

L-Landon-kun just collapsed on my doorstep! O_O...WHAT DO I DO?!

"Ummm...okay..." I nervously say as I drag Landon-kun's body into my house.

It's actually a dojo sort of house. Like I have a dojo building, and further inside is a kitchen and rooms for me and guests (if any stay over). Of course this is all made of wood.

"Hnnng! Hnnngh! MMMMPPPHHH!" I shout as I drag Landon-kun's body with all my might. I wonder why he's so tired though? It should've been an easy cakewalk to my house...

I immediately notice his arm is worse than it was before. So I do a little medical work of my own. Afterwards I put him in one of my guest rooms, put water on the table beside him and leave a note for when he wakes up. I might as well cook dinner since he's here.

"Is that everything?..." I ask myself, "Should be everything..."

Just then I realise, his sword and gun are still out on my doorstep. I quickly rush there and grab the said weapons. Thank goodness that nobody had taken them.

I notice that his weapons are a bit rusty. Especially his sword. I take a closer look...it's dented!

I then examine his gun. Muzzle...barrel...receiver...they're all fine. His buttstock is dented up real bad though.

"Well it seems that both his blade and gun are beaten up badly" I mutter to myself, "Should probably tell Landon-kun..."

"Tell me what?" asks Landon-kun behind me

I jump, "Holy! When did you recover so quickly?"

"I didn't. I just decided to get up" Landon-kun replies tired, he's about to fall!

"Oh!" I shout as I catch Landon-kun, "Landon-kun! Go back to bed!"

"Nnnnngggghhhh...fine" Landon-kun tried to getup, but ended up losing his balance, "At least tell me how my weapons are doing."

"They're a bit rusty and dented" I reply, "What happened when you were coming to my place anyways Landon-kun?"

"All I can say is...my brother" Landon replies with a sigh.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Should be an easy cakewalk to Haruka's place. Only an hour" Landon said to himself reassuringly.

Landon is on an open walkway. No grass, but more industrial. It's weird how after this industrial walkway, there is a forest. Don't blame me here. No matter, garbage scraps litter the side of the walkway. Leaving only the walkway itself clean.

"You honestly think that huh?" asks Taichi behind him. How he's here? I dunno. I'm just the narrator.

"Oh come on...you have to follow me everywhere?!" Landon shouts back

_CHINK!_

"Nice try" said Landon mockingly

"We'll see" says Taichi as he sweep kicks Landon and puches him in the head.

Blood is dripping from Landon's nose and mouth.

"Heh, funny bastard aren't ya?" Landon mockingly asks, "BOOST OF FAITH!"

With that, Landon is dashing at Taichi. Taichi was about to punch him head on but, Landon ducks underneath Taichi's legs and yells "Shining Fate!"

So description of this move once more. Landon kick's Taichi up in the air (by hitting Taichi's nuts mind you) and cooks a grenade. Landon then jumps up in the air and slips the grenade inside his pants (where his ass is) and violently axe kicks Taichi downwards. Effectively causing a massive explosion

"That should be that" Landon says clapping his hands to dust them off.

"Last Strike!" Taichi manages to call out.

Taichi creates a shadow before disappearing. The shadow then proceeds to slash Landon's right arm multiple times. (Since his right arm is the one he uses for mostly everything)

Landon manages throw his sword into his left arm and kill the shadow before it cuts off his arm. (It WAS doing mini-slices)

"Gah! You bitch..." Landon mutters. He was about to stagger before Kasuya caught him.

"Now now Landon. Let me guide you to Haruka's place" says Kasuya

"Ummm...Kasuyaaaaaa...!" Landon staggers again.

Kasuya catches him again "So it seems I have to carry you...this ain't gonna be easy or fun..."

* * *

_Back to the present (Landon POV)_

"So you're brother chased you again?" Haruka asks

"Yep" I sigh, "And I was hoping for a nice walk"

"Well it looks like you're going to be staying here awhile" Haruka says.

* * *

**Notes: **OH GOD THIS TOOK FOREEEEEVVVVVVVVEEEEEERRRRRRRRR! I am soooooooo sorry for making you guys wait a month or something for this chapter! I will try to push these out way more faster. It's just IRL stuffs got in the way an then Elsword and my cousins and...I'll shut up now...

Look honestly you guys, I'm sorry for this. I'm kinda a mess right now but...I'll push on forward. Until next chapter!


	6. Something to do with Average

Hyperdimension Neptunia Future Onwards: Re;Birth

_Better than average_

**Average won't cut it. Here's the thing about average: IT'S AVERAGE. And you? Your're anything but. Your built to reach higher. To be stronger. To be faster. To feel your best, and still push for better. Average will always be out there. But as partners, we can stay one step ahead. -GNC Company**

* * *

**Sidenote: **Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you...THE LONGEST QUOTE YOU WILL EVER SEE! No but seriously, that is such a good quote. Got it from my workout drink company that I go to. It's on one of their plastic bags. :P.

* * *

_The next day_

I'm in bed, laying bored when suddenly I think to myself. "Diego and Tanya must be wondering where I am and what happened to me"

I slowly get up from the bed. It's hard since my arm is heavily bandaged. Earlier in the morning when I was asleep, Kasuya came over and went with Haruka to get a gauze for my wound. When I am finally up, I mutter, "Better call them..."

So I stumble my way to the kitchen, where the phone is. On my way there, when I was close to the kitchen, I tripped on the thing that separates floors. "Woaahhh shiiiitttt!". After a few seconds, I catch myself with my left arm. I was about to catch myself with my right but... yeah.

I pick myself up (with my left hand of course) and continue to walk to the kitchen counter. I pick up the phone and dial the number to my house.

_Phone rings, Tanya picks up_

Tanya: Hello? Who is this?

Me: It's me Landon.

Tanya: Holy shit! Whe're you?

Me: At Haruka's. Was bored so I went. On my way there, Taichi challenged me. Beat him, but the bastard fucked up my arm that just healed so yeah. It'll be another good 2-4 months before I can do shit at the level I'm used to again.

Tanya: Well fuck. Gonna get Diego on the phone now.

Me: Please do

Tanya (can be heard away from phone): Yo! Asshole! I got him on the phone!

Diego (can be heard from distance): Fuck you!

Tanya: Come here damnit!

_Diego picks up phone_

Diego: Okay...so TL;DR me what happened. Really don't want to hear the long story since it probably is long.

Me: I got my right arm screwed up again by Taichi being a creeper.

Diego: Well fuck. Hope you're gonna be fine. Where does this Haruka chick live anyways? Give me her address so Tanta and I can look over you as well.

_Address is given_

Diego: Okay, see you there.

With that, Diego hangs up the phone and I head back to my bed, this time without casualties.

"Man...fucking Taichi. Why'd he have to do that now out of all times?" I mutter to myself

_3 hours later_

"Waaakkkeee..." I hear faintly. I ignore it and go back to sleep. "WAKE UP ASSHOLE!"

"Woah fuck!" I shout as I turn to my left and land on the ground with my left arm, much to my luck.

"Gotcha!~" Tanya says standing in front of me as she raspberries me.

"Not cool" I retort and Tanya picks me up. I now see that Diego is standing near the door a bit slouched, hands folded with a smirk on his face.

"You were out long ya know?" Diego puts his hands behind his head.

"When did you two get here?" I ask

"3 hours ago" Tanya replies. She is now sitting on the bed.

"I was out for that long?" I ask surprised

"Yea, now let's go. Haruka and the other guy got the gauze" says Diego gesturing me towards the door

"Alright" I reply as I head out the door and into the dojo. I immediately notice that the windows are blocked off to not show any trace of sunlight. All over the floor are candles place in what seems to be...A MAGIC CIRCLE?! That had better be for show. In the middle of the 'magic circle' is a table.

Tanya and Diego gesture me to sit on the table. I do and in comes Haruka and Kasuya. Which Haruka is wearing a...SHRINE MAIDEN OUTFIT?! What the fuck girl. Luckily what Kasuya is carrying relieves me. I see a medical alcohol bottle and...lots of bandages?...This is gonna be hell.

_Halfway through the procedure_

"Come on Landon! Just tough it out! Don't be a wus!" Tanya assures me. She and Diego are currently holding me down because earlier I bolted when Kasuya produced four more bottles from his pockets. Afterwards that, Haruka told Diego and Tanya to be on either side of me and hold down my hands and feet. Being the strong bastards they are, let's just say I have no way of escape now.

"You're not the one that has gotten 2 and a half bottles of medical alcohol okay?!" I retaliate. I try to break free, but of course no luck.

"Just a few more and we can start to bandage it" assures Haruka. She's currently pouring the rest of the third bottle all over my arm. And boy does it hurt like hell.

"Hurry...up.." I say before succumbing to the pain. I fall asleep and now I don't feel the pain anymore. Thank you lord.

_After the procedure_

"Huh?" I mutter as I open my eyes. I realise I'm laid on the table. Not sitting anymore. "When did I get laid on the table?"

"When Haruka was done putting the gauze on" replies someone behind me

I turn and expect Diego or Tanya, but no. Instead it's Kasuya. I literally got so scared I stood on the table and jumped. Since falling down again isn't an option.

"Umm...you okay there?" Kasuya asks awkwardly.

I immediately stand up from the pile of rubble.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I reply

"Nevermind" Kasuya says looking down.

"Where's the other three?" I ask

Kasuya instantly goes back to normal. "Tanya and Diego left for Tanya' place. Haruka's in the kitchen making a gourmet. You heard right, not a 'meal' a gourmet"

"Tell her I'll eat it later, gonna go outside for a bit" I say walking out of the dojo.

* * *

_**3rd person POV**_

Rustling can be faintly heard in the woods near Haruka's house. Peeping into the house is a man with blue eyes and messy dark brown hair. He has a robot arm (I guess?), wears a blue t-shirt with a white trench coat overtop it, dark brown pants and red sneakers with a bit of white at the front.

"You make me sound like a pervert TMCraze" says the man, "And you can cut the bullshit now as well"

**Well fuck you too Kevin. WHY IS IT THAT SOME OF THE CHARACTERS HERE DON'T HAVE THEIR MEMORIES OF ME ERASED?! I should've fucking double checked.**

"Whatever, I'm here for Diego" retorts Kevin as he walks out the bush he was in, completely ignoring me.

_BUMP_

"Watch where you're going!" both Landon and the man shout at the same time.

Landon stands there, analyzing the situation. He looks at the bush, then back at Haruka's house and comes to a conclusion.

"Where you peeping on Haruka?!" shouts Landon

"N-N-No! Y-Y-You don't understand!" stammers the man

_ZOOM_

Landon had already drawn his pistol from his disc and shot at the man. Not intentionally missing, but missing because his aim is more shaky with only one arm to use for the gun.

After Landon firing more shots, the man jumps back and draws his bow.

"Give me your name so I can write it on your grave" snarls Landon

"Kevin, and I ain't dying by my shitty luck anytime soon" retorts Kevin as a bullet just whizzed past him. Grazing a bit of his hair and shoulder, "Holy fuck..."

"Kevin is it? DIE YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Landon snarls even more. He ran out of bullets so he materializes a magazine with armor piercing bullets in it and throws that in the air. He then somehow forces his current magazine out with a push downward of his pistol and catches the falling magazine. Loading it straight into his gun.

"Flashy little bastard" mutters Kevin as another bullet grazes past him. Almost hitting his nuts, "Don't fail me now wind arrows"

Kevin loads a wind elemented arrow and fires. It locks onto Landon and he starts running towards Kevin. Kevin moves out of the way but Landon catches his footing and uses 'Boost of Faith' to jump over Kevin. Effectively making Kevin take the damage of the wind arrow.

"Crafty little bastard" mutters Kevin as both he and Landon put their hands (and weapons for that matter) behind them and what materializes are swords.

"I hope this combo works as how I think it would. I did register it in my skills anyways" Landon mutters to himself, "Supreme Dual Style!"

Landon throws his sword in the air horizontally and kicks it towards Kevin at a blazing speed, at the same time Landon materializes his .50 BMG caliber pistol and fires the entire clip (essentially seven bullets) in a circle. With that, Kevin gets pinned by the bullets to a nearby tree with the sword coming fairly close Kevin's hip.

"You know there's still extra things in that skill. I just stopped out of mercy" says Landon in front of Kevin

"Thanks for the mercy" Kevin sincerely replies, "I thought you said you were going to kill me...?"

"Heat of the moment thing. Come inside with me yeah?" asks Landon holding out his hand.

Kevin takes his hand and Landon pulls him out from his former position. Landon also grabs his sword and places it back in his disc.

So Landon and Kevin head inside Haruka's place where they are immediately treated to the smell of extremely well made home-made gourmet food.

* * *

_**Landon POV**_

_After all the food_

"Holy fuck Haruka you made so much" I tried to say, but no one could hear me clearly since I was finishing my plate of food

"Hey Landon?" asks Kevin. He's putting his plate away in the sink.

"Yea, what is it?" I reply. I'm beside him putting away mine as well.

"What's with that move you used against me? Never seen you use it against Diego or anybody else in the coliseum" asks Kevin

"It's a move I came up with to make up for only one arm. Of course now that I have a beat up arm again, I can't participate in the coliseum matches for now." I explain.

Kevin nods, "Ah, I see. Now explain to me how your friends with Corrida"

My sweat drops, "I was going to a restaurant and that guy challenged me. I got my shit kicked and now he lives in my house for free"

Kevin nods again, "Typical". Kevin is then about to head out to look for Diego again, but I stop him before he can do so.

"Hey look. I know where Corrida is. Let me guide you?" I ask, gesturing to another path than the one me and Kevin took.

"You know I still can't trust you right?" asks Kevin cautiously. His body tenses a bit.

"I fully understand, but have faith in me. I won't backstab you" I reply reassuringly

Kevin's body relaxes a bit, but is still tense, "I hope so..."

* * *

**Notes:** Whew! So I got this one done! Kevin got introduced and lastly we have Chris who will hopefully be introduced next chapter! I had wanted to make this lengthier but the scene above makes it a natural cliffhanger so here we go!

It seems Kevin wasn't thinking his plan through when he was trying to infiltrate Haruka's house. Landon endured too much pain and I think could've died in the process. We learn Haruka is a competent medic and that Tanya maybe has feelings for Landon?

I have another Elsword story planned, but I'm going to delete the other one as it is terrible. See you guys there or next chapter!

-TMCraze


End file.
